Untitled For Now
by Little Insane Writter Chick
Summary: Everthing is going wrong, but why? And there are strange unsolved mystery, about what? Suspicions and uncertinty fill the air, with Voldemorts return and strange events are happening at Hogwarts. RR
1. Strangers

Unnamed (for now)  
  
By: Starry Night  
  
Summary: The lives of the Hogwarts students are turned upside down when a strange new guy appears. He is silent and Mysterious, but seems to always be everywhere. Who is he? What is he doing? What does his hidden past hold?  
  
~*Authors Note*~  
  
This is my first fic (I know you here that a lot, but this is for real) I do want you HONEST opinions though. Any comments or Suggestions are graciously accepted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter One: Strangers  
  
Hermione stood on the platform looking around her at the hustling students. All around were the sounds of laughter as old friends caught up on the summers happens. Others were racing frantically around making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. She glance down to her wrist where a simple watch was rested ticking steadily. Ten to Eleven it read. Where were Harry and Ron? She chuckled to herself and shook her head. Those prats had probably slept in and where running late. Again. Hermione smiled as she remembered their first Transfiguration class. Her mind was still wandering in memories when she herd a cold voice behind her that snapped her back into reality.  
  
"The Mudblood still hasn't the sense to leave and stay with the low life muggles where she belongs." The all to familiar voice sneered behind her. Hermione felt her fist clench as she spun around to look straight at him.  
  
"Must you always insist on being such and idiot Malfoy? I would have thought childish insults where beyond you. I see I was mistaken." Out side she tried to keep calm, but within her, burned a raging fire. She had had just about all she could take from him over the years. He laughed coldly at her as he glanced carelessly around.  
  
"I see Saint Potter and the Weasel aren't around. It seems they have finally deemed a Mudblood like you not worth their time." Draco looked down on Hermione, with that smirk on his face, just like he always had. It infuriated her beyond words.  
  
"What would YOU know about friendship anyway Malfoy?" She lashed out at Draco losing her calm composure.  
  
"Yeah, what would the ferret know?" Draco turned around to come face to face with Harry and Ron standing tall and glaring at him.  
  
"I see Potter and Weasel have come to Grangers rescue yet again. What a sweet reunion for the pathetic trio. I could puke." Draco turned his back on them and began to walk away but stopped, and faced them once again. "I'd watch it if I where you. You never know what could happen." Then, he slipped into the crowd. Hermione ran over to where Ron and Harry stood and quickly hugged them both.  
  
"Harry, Ron, how are you?" She said excitedly "Come on! We'll be late." Hermione grabbed her stuff and motioned for the two boys to follow her to the train. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed before running after Hermione.  
  
Draco shoved his way through the crowd. They bugged him so much, the three of them. They acted so high and mighty. Like they are the top of the world. 'At least Potter does' Draco thought. 'He has nearly the whole wizarding world flocked around his feet, and all because of some stupid scar. Someday he'll see, someday he'll learn.....' Draco thoughts where whirling through his head as he weaved absentmindedly through the crowd, pushing past people until he crashed straight into someone. "Watch where your going damn it" He muttered to who ever is was. An unfamiliar voice replied.  
  
"Why don't you?" Draco took a step back to see who this stranger was. He was about Draco's height and age, with long dark brown hair and piercing mysterious hazel eyes. He was dressed in Muggle clothes, dark blue slightly baggy blue jeans and a black hooded sweater with a muggle dragon on the front with a strange symbol on the top left corner. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered.  
  
"Great, another Mudblood." Draco tried to push his way past, but the stranger stopped him. He looked Draco straight in the eyes before replying in a slow voice,  
  
"I'd watch where you're going and what you're saying if I was you." He steeped aside and Draco stared for a moment then shoved past him and boarded the scarlet train. The stranger turned the other direction before also slipping onto the train.  
  
Draco slipped into and empty compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were already stretched out asleep. 'Lazy idiotic louts' Draco thought as he sat down and glanced out the window. 'Who was that stranger? What did he think his was doing? Doesn't he know who I am? I'll teach him a thing or two about respecting a Malfoy.' He would. As soon as he got the chance.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking through the train in a search of an empty compartment. Hermione was grinning and bombarding the boys with questions about their summer.  
  
"So, Harry, was your summer okay? Were the Dursley's awful to you?" Harry Turned to her.  
  
"It was okay.. I guess. The Dursleys ignored me for the most part. Hey, thanks for all the stuff you two sent." Ron and Hermione grinned at Harry.  
  
"You don't think we'd let you starve do you?" Ron said with a chuckle. They three approached a compartment, one of the last that looked like it had any room. Hermione opened the door and for a moment she thought it was empty, until she saw the tall figure seated by the window, alone.  
  
"Er...." She started. "Do you mind if come sit here?" The stranger turned to look straight at the three intruders. He said nothing, but nodded his head, letting them know that he didn't mind. Hermione carefully walked in followed by Ron and Harry. They carefully set their things down and took a seat. It was quiet for a moment until Hermione spoke up to this stranger.  
  
"Um.. If you don't mind me asking.. Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around the school.."  
  
"I'm Kai. And I would hope that you haven't seen me around seeing as I have never been to this school." He spoke with a odd voice and a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Then.. Why come now?" Hermione questioned. Kai sighed.  
  
"It's complicated. Now is that the time or place for such a story." He fell silent, and hardly spoke for the rest of the trip, but threw in a comment from time to time. The hours passed quickly as the Train pulled into the station. Kai grabed his things and got off the train. In the distance, he could see the Hogwarts castle. He had made it. He was, at least for the time being, safe.  
  
~*End Chapter One*~  
  
Authors Note: Okay, the reason that was short, is that I was to get a little feed back before I decide where to go with this story. Is it any good? Should I continue with it? Let me know please! Oh.. and for reference, the stranger Hermione and the others met was the same stranger Draco crashed into, 


	2. Meetings

Unnamed (for now)  
  
By: Starry Night  
  
Summary: The lives of the Hogwarts students are turned upside down when a strange new guy appears. He is silent and Mysterious, but seems to always be everywhere. Who is he? What is he doing? What does his hidden past hold?  
  
~*Authors Note*~  
  
Sorry it's taken so damn long to get this up but I am cramped for time what with school and all. Damn school. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it! Anyone wanna BETA read or anyone with title suggestions, e-mail me (sarrynight@epals.com) or leave it in the review. Thanks **************************************************************************** ******************  
  
~*Notes to Reviewers*~  
  
Lisa: Thanks a lot for your encouraging comment! I hope you like this next bit!  
  
Balleke: Pardon My Typo's. I do proof read these but I am only human. And I have no BETA reader right now.  
  
Krystallis: Thanks!!!! Here is more, I hope you like it.  
  
Phire Phoenix: Thanks!  
  
Rogue Reviewer: Um... hi? Sorry *cough* Anyway. I appreciate that you gave me your honest opinion but I'm still going to try and write this. Who knows? Maybe a miracle will Happen!  
  
inu lover: Read and find out! Here it is! **************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter Two: Meetings  
  
Kai slipped away from the crowd of student towards the carriages. Behind him he heard an extremely large man call for the first years to go with him. Kai slid into an empty carriage and sat back thinking as he was brought up to the castle. He felt confused. Life around him now had become so confusing and as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. Determined, but still scared.  
  
The carriage stopped awhile later and he steeped out. In front of him was the castle that would be his safe haven. Or so he hoped. Kai slowly approached the castle, looking around. Everything seemed to be okay, but he knew it didn't always stay like that. Once inside of the castle he followed the majority of the crowd up several flights of stairs. Straight a head of him was a large set of double doors. Kai assumed that this must be the 'Great Hall.' He hesitated a bit at the door, debating about whether to go in yet or not. His decision was made for him when a soft yet commanding voice sounded from behind.  
  
"So, your the one the headmaster is so eager to meet." It was a statement rather then a question and the speaker did a poor job of hiding his dislike and contempt. Kai slowly turned around and faced the owner of this voice. He came face to face with a figure dressed down in black robes with longish stringy black hair.  
  
"Snape. I Presume." Kai did not even attempt to keep dislike from his voice and spoke almost sharply his words short and clipped. Their eyes met. A fire seemed to burn between the two, threatening to rage out of control. Snape turned and began to head off in a different direction, yet his words were directed straight at Kai.  
  
"Keep up. The headmaster wants to see you and I do not wish to be in YOUR presence any longer then is absolutely necessary." Kai raised a eyebrow and muttered, "The feeling mutual." before slowly following Snape at a distance.  
  
***  
With the exception of the run in with whoever that was at the platform, Draco's trip to Hogwarts had been uneventful. Now as he approached the Great Hall, he gazed at his surroundings. The wonder trio was ahead, just entering the hall yammering on as usual. Crabbe and Goyle were lagging slightly behind him. Nothing really out of the ordinary, until he spotted Professor Snape heading in the direction of Dumbledors office with a stranger following a ways behind. At a second glance Draco saw that it was the same person who had run into him on the platform. He was suspicious about that guy, and vowed to keep an eye on him. Draco was sure that he'd be up to something. He tried to shake off a strange feeling and walked into the hall and towards the Slytherin table. He found that he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about that guy. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from Pansy he jotted down a quick note and then slipped of the Great Hall unnoticed making his way quickly up to the Owlery.  
  
The halls were deserted as everyone was eagerly waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin but Draco really couldn't care less about it. Yet he found himself hurrying up the long staircase at a faster then normal pace so he could return to the crowded noisy Great Hall without being missed. He knew that his absence wouldn't go unnoticed for long. Even if no one seemed to give a damn about him, they would still notice if he was gone. Sighing, Draco flung the door of the Owlery open sending several birds fluttering up to the rafters. He quickly located his own owl and after tying the note to its leg, he released the owl out of the high open window.  
  
Draco watched as the bird flew quickly and gracefully into the twilight sky. The sun was just setting and the moon would soon rise up over the grounds. He stood there, lost in though for a moment. He was not looking forward to this year. It was bound to be just like every other. Boring and monotonous. Same old thing. Act like the King of the World, make Potter and his buddies lives a living hell, scrap through with passing grades, get his ass kicked in every Quidditch Match with Gryffindor, hope father would not get too upset, it was the same every year. He just wanted it all to end. And with the Dark Lord having risen, it wasn't going to get much better what with his father constantly go on about Draco following in his footsteps and being a loyal servant. He hated it all. But would never show it. Pounding his fists against the hard stone wall, he stormed out of the Owlery and back to the Great Hall.  
  
Upon his arrival outside the hall he saw the first years gathering around eagerly waiting for their first glimps of the hall. Most of them were slightly mesmerized by the awe of the Castle. Draco just rolled his eyes as he slipped inside. Glancing around quickly his eyes fell on the Gryffindor table. Potter was there with his friends, as per usual but they lacked the eager stupid conversation. Potters face was sullen, and Grangers was full of concern. Absentmindedly he smirked at them but he was hardly aware of them as he slipped across to the Slytherin table where he sat quiet lost in his mind for most of the evening.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Harry snapped his head up as the voice broke through his thoughts. He shook it off and breathed deeply before replying.  
"I'm fine 'Mione." Hermione looked at him disbelieving. "You know, " He started as he stood up. "I'm tired. I'm going up to the tower. I'll see you later." His words were quick and rushed and before Hermione or Ron could say anything Harry had gone. Ron stared with a blank expression on his face  
"What do you suppose that was all about?" He asked around a mouthful of food. Hermione looked puzzled and worried.  
"I don't know." She admitted her voice tight. "I'll really worried about him."  
"Oi, don't worry Hermione. Harry'll be fine." Hermione turned back to her plate disbelieving as she pushed the meal around with her fork.  
"I hope your right....." She muttered quietly.  
  
***  
  
Harry was breathing deeply now as he made his way along the corridors to Gryffindor tower. He was only half aware that he was heading in the right direction. In fact he didn't realize that he was at the portrait of the Fat Lady until he had crashed head on into it.  
"Fiddlesticks" He breathed deeply. He had over heard it being said earlier that evening. The portrait swung open obligingly and he stumbled in across the common room and up to the bathroom. He collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. His eyes were out of focus and he could barley see a thing around him. His head was throbbing and he felt weak and disoriented. Unwillingly, he began vomiting although that only lasted a moment. Blindly, he dragged himself over to he bed where he collapsed and slipped into blackness.  
  
***  
  
Kai wound his way through the Hogwarts halls careful not lose sight of Snape and lose his way in the labyrinth of corridors, yet also staying as far behind Snape as was possible. He hadn't seen the potions master for several years, and last time had only been brief but Kai hadn't liked him then, and liked him even less now. Snape felt the same way and neither wished to be in the others presence longer then was completely necessary. When at last they reached the Headmasters office, Dumbledor was already out there waiting for them.  
"Thank you Severus. You won't be need and so I encourage you to return to the feast at you own leisure." As soon as these words had left the Headmasters mouth, Snape turned wordlessly and stalked back towards the Great Hall. After Snape had gone from sight, Dumbledor turned to Kai.  
"Well, Kai, I finally am able to meet you. Come." Waving his arm, Dumbledor motioned for Kai to follow him into the office. As the entered, the door closed behind his noiselessly.  
  
The Headmaster sat and motioned for Kai to as well. Complying, Kai sat down across from Dumbledor who then spoke up.  
"Well now.... I suppose you should start your story at the beginning then." Kai sighed and preceded to do just that.  
  
~*End Chapter Two*~  
  
~*Authors Notes*~ Dumbledor knows Kai's whole story now, but you all won't find out for a while because it is more convenient to my plot. Thanks again people! Please R/R!!!! 


End file.
